Hetalia, Mistaken Titles
by Kumajiro-love
Summary: 5 Hetalia fan girls dreams come true! all of them meeting their favorite characters! a horrible mistake is made when the girls start calling each other by the names they use to role play. is this a dream? or a horrible nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Ah, high school. We're finally here. A new founded group of friends made up by middle school as we came together thanks to anime and the Japanese language. Always cosplaying and role playing we are a group made up of 5 fangirls just being ourselves. We take fangirlism to an odd level. In every anime all of us watch we have a character name. But I'll only tell you one set.

An introduction to all the characters which are just me and my closest friends...

Bonjour, I am Canada, my non-anime friends call me Alana(ah-lane-ah) No one knows who I am and won't even recognize my existence if America is with me. (This is me in real life, it's really kinda sad in a hysterical kinda way) I'm the stockiest and chubbiest one out of the 5 of us, my shoulder length dark brown hair constantly changes from being wavy in the front and spiky in the back to complete insanity with curls everywhere. I have big eyebrows and I never wear makeup. I always have on baggy T-shirts and a black sweater that's more or less a cloak about knee length that does not button up. I am the only one with glasses, roundish in shape I was told countless times I "kinda look like female Harry Potter". Baggy jeans only to be tucked away in my just below my knee boots that have a little bit of faux fur, black with salt and pepper fur. Around strangers my personality matches Canada's perfectly, and I dislike the human names given to the characters around 2008, I only every use them to confuse people so they don't know we're talking about countries. Mine was kinda long so on to the next! America, also known as Rachel, truly taking her love of having the title America to a new level. Constantly calling me "bro" and "dude" she couldn't be more proud to be such an obnoxious character. Having full out America cosplay and me having full out Canada cosplay, running around the mall is insane, especially with the others. A little longer then shoulder length brown highlighted hair, she just wears T-shirts and sweat pants. But instead of a jacket she'll put on the America cosplay jacket or her Ouran uniform. France, also known as Abby, playing her role in the role playing we just didn't know where to put her at first but she quickly became our France. Her real personality is fun but she always seems to be worried about being judged personality wise. Only a freshmen and already she wrote a (I think a fantastic) novel. One of the top students in our Japanese class, but she's a little twisted... She's writing a FF on Russia going insane and slaughtering countries... She hates writing her FF because, quote, "I need to start working on the sequel to my book! Not stealing other people's ideas!" she has brown hair just below her chin and bangs above her eyes. Wearing T-shirts and jeans that actually fit her (unlike me) she is very clean cut. Germany originally but never stops claiming other names, right now being called Prussia, Katie. The one who truly knows her stuff when it comes to anything. Speaking almost fluently in 16 different languages that she taught to herself and working on the 17th, (Korean) she is also top in our Japanese class. Insanely fun but the most bipolar person I know. Blonde hair below her chin and wearing sweater type thingies along with colored jeans. Italy, also known as Courtney, no one on the entire planet deserves to be called Italy more than her. She can be so clueless it's laughable. The most talented artist of all of us, she's just awesome. When poked her first reaction is "I surrender!" She has a boy's haircut, above her ears and she is always cheerful. Wearing T-shirts and jeans, her style resembles Abby's the most. Much like the real Italy she is a coward and is terrified easily, but when it comes to her friends she'll defend them to the bloody end. In our group we all decided we are indeed a family, Katie being the father figure, Abby being like the mother, Rachel the oldest brother, me being the middle child (which is true in my blood family) and Courtney being the youngest (in truth she is the oldest) That's sounds about right when we put our personalities together. I can honestly say we don't have a Karen (look up, Dane Cook the friend nobody likes).

Well now to the actual story. Now that you know what reality in my life is here is only a long peek into the kind of dreams I have, a lot added, but still.

Another day of getting up and getting ready for school. Going through my usual routine I finally get on the bus for a 10 minute ride. It's not that bad but today was... Different. It's not rare for no one to talk on the bus at 6:45am but things where still so... Odd. I didn't see any of my friends I would sit with, but instead only blank faced people. I asked to sit next to someone one but they didn't respond... At all. I finally get to school and it was a ghost town. I know my bus gets there earlier than most people but STILL! This was insanely creepy... I go inside and my locker is like a turn around a corner right as I walk in and it's practically right there. The hallway my locker is in usually had about 20 people... No one was there. And from my locker you can usually see the main hallway with about 40 people just from my view, including a group of people I know... Not a single person was to be seen. I mentally checked the date and when we don't have school but I couldn't think of anything and I got a bus ride here... Well whatever, I did as I usually do and went to my first hour. I'm almost always the first one there so it being empty wasn't odd at all. But the entire school looked like my first hour, lit up and ready to start but, no people. The thing with my first hour is it's like a meeting place in the morning, it was all of our Japanese class. Not including Courtney because she forgot to take it. But she would come to visit us before the bell rang. After I come in some other students just sit down and wait but still no one came. Courtney however came at the same time she usually does. "Hey Canada, where is everyone?" (And yes she would actually say that, and in the real Italy's voice too, and as a side note we are us the whole time. Not the characters in the anime and manga, we just use the names) "good question, I've been kinda freaked out about the whole thing since I got here." we just started talking about anime and what not when Katie walked in third out of the five. "Hey did you guys see that no one is in the building? I say we party." me and Courtney just looked at her like 'no way' and back to our conversation. As she joined in, Abby walked in next, completely expected. "Hey did anyone else notice there's not a single person anywhere?" all three of us barley looked her way replying casually "yeah" and continued with our completely normal conversation as she joined in as well. Rachel came through the door way next louder than anyone would ever dare to be in a completely abandoned school that shouldn't be empty. "Hey people! Why is no one here?" we ignored her because of the conversation, because of this she put her elbow on my shoulder scaring the crap out of me shouting again a little too loud for the situation, "Hey Canadia! Sup Bro! What's with the ghost town! Is everyone just wearing a Canada shirt today or are they just not here?" we constantly role played. "Jeez America, couldn't try to be a little more quite?" "Ah ha ha, no." she said laughing. "Well I have no idea what's with the school today." I told her. The 2 minute bell rang signaling for Courtney to head for her first hour. "Ciao!" "Later Italy!" she was waving good bye as she walked out the door, or at least that's what usually happens.

Instead before she stepped out in to the hallway she just stopped. A look of confusion crossed her face as she looked at the floor of the hallway she was so close to stepping on. I was the first to notice her just standing there. I got up and was trying to figure out the look that was frozen on her face. Waving my hand in front of her eyes I told her "hello? Ita-Chan? Can you hear me? What's wrong?" The look of confusion turned to panic then turned into a look of true terror. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she burst out crying and ran for the three sitting at the desks about 5ft away. "W-what's wrong?" Katie asked her as Courtney came to hug all of them at once. Everyone now standing up I slowly turned to where Courtney was looking and what I saw would change all of our lives forever. Holding on to the rim of the door opening I leaned in. What I saw was a nothing but black with little white dots. It looked just like the night sky on a new moon. But that's all I saw. No hallway, no door, no nothing. A wind was coming from it and if I looked deep enough into it I could see a small bright light, with a glow of yellow, but it was no bigger than the ball in a ball point pen. "Alana! What do you see?" Abby was asking in me because the wind speed to the room and it was getting hard to hear them. The one window in the room looked just like the hallway did. Well now we could all feel the room spinning, faster and faster. Papers went everywhere as I alone stood at the door. The others all were trying to hang on to each other. Then, I felt my foot slip. "Shit." I soon found myself being sucked into the hallway abyss toward the little light. I grabbed on to the door out line thing for dear life. "HEEELP!" the others surrounded by wind and papers didn't hear me but Katie saw me and let go of the others as she tried to pull me in, Rachel was next trying to help me then Abby as Courtney followed her not wanting to be alone at this time. Then the worst possible thing happened... I sneezed. I gave every one a heart attack because the wind stopped and the loud noise made them all jump causing every single one of us to fall into the blackness.

It was a warm feeling... Free falling in complete darkness. The only way to even guess at how fast you were falling was the things that looked like stars kept passing you. My hair whipping at my face felt smoother than it should have. Falling down I realized I was separate from the rest of them. I was worried. Will they be okay? Will I be okay? I was terrified but there was nothing I could do so panicking wouldn't help at all. So I just tried to enjoy the ride only to realize how absurd all of this was. I pinched myself only to quietly yell ow. But no sound came out. I tried screaming, nothing. It was weird. I felt at peace somehow. Falling back down I decided to look at what I was falling towards. Turning to back up I saw the little light from earlier getting bigger. I could almost see something... I had to squint my eyes thanks to its increasing brightness. Almost could see... Almost... Maybe if I somehow lean in... The light completely surrounded me and I blacked out. I woke up without anyone around me at all. But where I ended up? It was beautiful. The most golden sunflower patch in the entire world. I couldn't see where it started or ended. It had to be a dream. I pinched myself, and really hard too. "Ow..." my voice! It's back! Now where am I...?


	2. Chapter 2

The sunflowers were so beautiful. Instead of panicking I decided to stay for a little while under the warm sun and the glowing un disturbed giant sunflowers. I could see mountains in the far off distance on one side but that's all. The sky never looked so blue. I thought I was in heaven. I didn't feel any kind of pain from falling, just warmth. I decided to touch one of the golden peddles. But as I looked closer the flowers looked a little off. They lacked detail. This didn't make any sense because they were flowers. They didn't look fake, just, undetailed somehow. I reached out my hand... But instead was... an anime hand! The flowers vanished from my thoughts in an instant. I held my hand in front of me and moved my fingers as if to experiment on my control. I flipped it over to look at all angles and put my other hand in my view. Just looking at them and moving them. I realized my entire body was 100 percent animation. And so was the sunflower field along with the sky and the mountains in the background. But, it was really nice. My hair was like one fluffy strand of hair I could separate. I stood up and began to look around a little more. I realized I was lost and the joy of being an anime character diminished a little bit. But hey, and anime character? Have you ever seen a chubby main role female anime character? Didn't think so. I felt so free! But because of this my clothes were huge on me. I found a little box where I had gotten up from with my name on it. Inside was my homemade Canada cosplay, which was a lot better quality, then bought. I looked around, and when the coast was clear I instantly changed clothes in about 5 seconds flat. They fit me perfectly and for winter gear in a place like this they didn't even seem warm at all. I didn't even question why the box was there in the first place. After exploring a little I found the perfect placement of 6ft tall sunflowers making shade and just I laid down and took a nap.

When I woke up I saw two emerald dark green eyes staring into mine... and a pair of oversized eyebrows to go with them. "Did Russia send you!" he was angry. I sat up and across from him. Short hair and unmistakable eyebrows. I was looking at the anime character Great Britain himself. My eyes couldn't be wider. Suddenly remembering the question I answered "N-no, I don't even know Russia..." I knew who he was I just didn't know him personally. He looked at me kinda funny, "well then old chap," he held out his hand, "I'm Britain." I got up and shook his hand. One of my favorite anime characters of all time... Speaking to... Me! "And what's your name?" I felt light headed, "A-Ahh, A-" and I blacked out again...

I woke up in a Japanese styled bed. I was in a traditional Japanese house too... I heard some talking, recognizing Britain's voice, I heard him talking to what sounded to be Japan's voice... "Well I just found her in one of my sunflower fields and she just passed out." "Then why did you bring her to me?" "I don't know, we are friends and I just don't know what to do with her." "Okay, she can stay here for a rittre whiru." "Thanks Japan." I heard some shuffling... Then the door to the room I was in slid open. Japan was putting a wet rag on my head. I looked up at him and the first word to come to mind was "arigatou." "Hm? So you are awake. Konichi wa, boku wa Nihon desu. Hajimemashite." I got up to properly bow to him, still a little light headed, "konichi wa Nihon san. Watakushi wa Areina desu. Hajimemashite." we both said "doozo yuroshiku" as we bowed. "Nihongo wa yoku o hanashimasu ka?" he asked me if I spoke Japanese well, "iie, Nihongo wa sukoshi o hanashimasu." and I told him I only speak it a little. (just as an added note I didn't use any books or translation sources of any kind so the sentence particles may be incorrect) well as a lot of you may know America and Britain are both very close friends with Japan. Well America came to visit almost as soon and Britain left. "Hey Japan! Sup brah! H-hey, who are you? WAIT! Don't answer!" I was about to say something but he went back outside and came back in, this time dragging by the hand Rachel. My first reaction was "America!" "Canada!" the real America was extremely confused by this. "But I'm America, and last time I checked I was me and Canada was a dude... I think." Rachel, only meeting America less than a few hours ago, spoke to him as is they knew each other for years, "Oh that's just what we call each other!" when we call each over by our 'country names' we sometimes have to explain why. I cut in to explain, "You see there's this show, and the characters are named after-... Eh, N-never mind..." well it didn't matter any ways, because I knew I wasn't alone here. Rachel seemed relieved too... But very clingy to America... I was about to question it but decided to keep my big mouth shut. Eventually we all sat down. Rachel and I explained how we got here and about our three missing friends and the entire situation.

So far I had met up close and personal the actual Anime characters Britain, Japan, and America. That was already so unbelievable, but not as nearly as unbelievable as what Britain asked me, "Your friends are probably in Europe, or at least one of them. America you should take her," pointing at Rachel, "To North America and search there. While you," looking towards me," can stay at my place as we look for them in Europe." "O-okay..." I knew I was blushing but no one was pointed it out. I was thinking how odd it was for Britain to be helping someone else. The only one he's ever helped was Japan but he claimed it was entirely selfish. Strange... Oh well.

That night we all stayed at Japan's house. He insisted and wouldn't let any of us travel while it was dark. He also gave every one a summer kimono to wear. Mine was black with the most little detailed white cherry blossoms all over it. He let me keep it as a 'new friendship' gift. I couldn't sleep, I mean who could? Of all that happened in the last 5 hours... I mean it's just way to-ZZZZzzzzz I passed out looking at the moon as I sat in the garden, oops. When I woke up the sky was a deep purple, not quite day break but it was getting there. The moon still dominated the sky matching the scene of it all. I tried getting up only to find out someone put a blanket on me. How nice, but who did it...? I look over to a garden bench and the silhouette of someone drinking coffee staring at the moon showed. I could see the glint of green in his eyes from 20 feet away. Instead of saying thanks, or good morning, I just got up and ran back to the house, trying to make anything as least awkward as possible. The morning passed and before I knew it I was on a plane to Great Britain, A private plane to Great Britain. If you've never flown on a private plane compared to a normal one, it's just so much nicer in every single way. So nice! Well it ended pretty quickly and I was in Britain's house. Nothing special. I was used to western style so the only thing that made it different was the scene outside the windows. I found a nice window and gazed out the glass. How peaceful, I could see a sunflower patch in the far distance. The 6 feet tall plants swaying in the wind. Still wearing my kimono I searched for a door to run to the fields. I looked for one for almost an hour lost in the small mansion. I couldn't find Britain or maids or anyone. The sunflower field mocked me as I saw the same one at every eastern window I passed. I couldn't take it, I jumped out one of the windows without thinking about how I was on the second floor... I landed it but it still hurt. I was running bare foot in a silk kimono to a field of sunflowers, and I didn't know why. But it was fun. When I got there I ran even faster and jumped into the flowers. Peddles everywhere. I just laid there after that. But I heard footsteps... "Must be my imagination." I told myself. But the footsteps got louder and louder as I could also hear twigs and dead peddles and leaves crunching as the sound closed in on me. I heard an all too familiar voice, but not an anime characters voice… "Hey over here!" it turns out I heard two sets of feet not just one, I closed my eyes, maybe they didn't see me and I'll just keep quiet until they go away. I slowly opened my eyes only to be looking up at a big pair of soft purple eyes and another pair right next to them. "Oh hey Alana!"


	3. Chapter 3

Russia and Abby where looking down at me. "Abby-Chan!" it thought to myself 'why can't I just be let alone in the sunflowers!' hm, oh well. Russia, standing next to her seemed uncomfortable to be here as his eyes darted back and forth. He tried to hide it but not to a point where it wasn't noticeable. "Hey Russia this is Alana," "Privet (pree- vet, Russian for hello) I'm Russia." another character! Plus I found one of the now only two missing. "H-hi! I'm Alana." I guess I had more fear in my voice that I thought. "There's no need to be afraid of someone who's on your side. Besides he just wants to look at the sunflowers." Abby was defending one of the most feared and powerful nations in all of history about sunflowers, Why? I guess sunflowers are his weakness. We all sat down to talk about what the bloody hell was going on. Just the three of us in the middle of one of Britain's largest sunflower patch. I explained to them how I was staying with Britain and going to be looking for Katie and Courtney next. "Abby, would you live here and help me find the others? What do you say?" Russia didn't say a word. He just looked down playing with some sunflower peddles he discovered on the ground. "I can't, I'll just be ditching Russia and there's no way. Plus I can look for them in Asia!" Russia's face lit up but he quickly realized this and went back to the peddles on the ground. "Okay, I guess that could work... How about we meet up to see if anybody found anything. Rachel's in North America right now looking for people. We could meet up in... Italy..." the least threatening country popped into my mind first. "Okay, three days from right now? In Rome." "Sure," Russia had that look of paranoia glued to his face. The only thing I thought would comfort him was "I won't tell Britain you were here." "Spasibo Alana." It was already evening, the glowing sun gave everything a red color, the further away you were the more purple and blue things where colored. I sat there all alone as I saw the two of them walk away from the setting sun and into the darkness of the field of purple flowers. When they were out of sight I suddenly remembered I might be lost... I looked around and saw candles glowing not that far away. "Giiirll!" a very faint voice far off in the distance called. I started running towards the voice. Bare foot wearing a hard to move in kimono which I was still trying to not completely destroy, I kept running. "Girl!" I knew it was Britain calling me because he's the only one out of everyone I met so far who didn't know my name. When I finally reached the house I was covered in mud and dead flower peddles. My beautiful kimono all ruined. I can't complain because it was completely my fault. "What the- where have you been? It's late, you've been missing all day, and you come back home like this? What am I going to do with you?" he said it with a smile, showing me inside the house. It's only been 2 days since I arrived and he already called it my 'home'. I wonder how everyone else's Hetalia experiences were going...

The morning came and I was comfortably back in my Canada clothes. I was told to wait outside, as I stood there facing the house. "Ready to go?" Britain's voice came from behind me. Startled a little a quickly turned around. A horse drawn carriage waited to be used in the front yard with patiently waiting horses and someone to 'drive' it. "Its old English styled." he told me opening the door to let me in first. Not even saying a word I just stepped in and off we were headed south. Eventually the carriage had to be put on a boat. However soon we were passing through France. "What are you doing here you filthy Englishman?" France only saw Britain, "I'm helping someone out frog! Now be helpful and tell me if you've seen any new girls around." "You want to know if I've seen any new girls? When a new girl comes to me they never forget it, and I never forget them. So no, ah hon hon hon." "What a creepy pervert, onward driver!" "Ah hon hon hon, adieu!" "That fucking frog, he must be in a good mood." he told me. We were already on our way towards Switzerland, as soon I found out that's where we were heading I screamed "DRIVER NO!" For those who don't know why my reaction was like this it was because Switzerland shoots down any planes/any kind of enemy passing by, whether allied or axis. He did this as a way to prove his neutrality and, quote, "apparently neutrality means stay the fuck out." at my outburst the horses were startled and started going faster. Me and Britain said at the same time "Crap!" racing through an entire country at an unstable speed while being shot at trying not to fly through the window is really hard. Especially trying NOT to bump into someone else. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the carriage pulled on and we finally reached Austria just missing going through Liechtenstein, whose army was controlled by Switzerland. Austria saw me and not Britain. Pulling the carriage over, completely polite he asked me from the window, "guten tag, who are you and vhut are you zoing here?" "Oh hi, I'm just looking for my lost friends, know anything or seen anyone?" "Vell, Prussia has been bragging about his 'Awezume' new friend. I zon't know if it's anyone you're looking vor but zey are at Jermany's house vright now." "Um, Danke schön!" I knew only a little bit of German, including thank you. With a farewell we headed north to hopefully find at least one out of the two.


	4. Chapter 4

Now in Germany, what we found was... Let's just say jaw dropping, then bursting out into laughter.

The carriage with me and Britain in it pulled up to Germany's house to ask if he has seen Prussia. A maid let us in telling us Germany was in the back yard. Me and Britain walked to a door she pointed at and we both walked outside. Looking around for about 5 seconds I spotted them. I instantly put my hands to my mouth trying to be polite and not dying of laughter. My eyes were all watery from holding it in. Then Britain saw it, and was ROFLing for real. What we saw was Germany standing with a pissed of look, face palming. While Katie and Prussia were dancing around him with huge smiles and their arms forming a box around him singing at the same the same time, "fun box! Oh fun box! Small and square and dark! Fun box! Oh fun box! Check out these cool fun locks! Hey!" they repeated the song about twice before Germany noticed us, "ZAT IZ EENUFF!" both Prussia's and Katie responded "ah ha ha ha! Kesesese!" and they ran into the house. "Ugh, zhose two, ever since zat frau came Prussia has been more annoying zen usual. So, Vhut are you zoing here Britain?" "Were looking for her friends, and I'm guessing that was one of them?" he was clenching his side with pain while wiping the tears in his eyes away with the other hand from laughing so hard. "Ya, that was Katie, common." Motioning for him to come with me I ran into the massive house looking around. I walked into the next room and I saw Katie and Prussia doing the bunny hop dance… "Katie, what are you doing…?" "The bunny hop!" "I see that but… why?" "You can join too!" Prussia told me with a heavy German accent. I shrugged my shoulders "….. Alright." Italy was in the kitchen until now, "Hey! Don't leave me out!" joining in just in time for Britain and Germany to walk through the door. "Scheisse… (Shy-zaa)"

After our dance I explained what's happened (briefly) to all of them. But towards the end of my story I told many times now I realized I was talking to Prussia, debatably my favorite anime character. "Oh and um, hi. I'm Alan-na" I was quivering slightly. "Oh come on now, he's only Prussia. He didn't even survive all that long! Most people these days don't even know he existed! He is a tart after all. And will never be a prober gentleman." "Hey! Maybe I zon't want to be a little bitch you! Besides! You would've lost that war to France if it vasn't for me!" we all just sat there suddenly feeling very awkward. Trying to avoid a scene I said "common Britain, it's getting close to night we should head back…" "FINE. I couldn't sit in his presence any more anyways!" "You-! Hmph." Katie stopped him. "Okay Katie! See you in Rome!" As I pushed the steaming Britain to the carriage.

"What the hell was that? I was meeting a guy who isn't supposed to exist who's been in my dreams multiple times! You suck!" "And what about me." He was hiding his face in his hair and looking down and away from me. "Eh?" I could see his face was red when he slightly looked up "Let's just go you foolish girl." He still doesn't know my name. This time he forgot his manners and pushed passed me to get in the carriage first. Him gazing out the window, I could barely see his face as an extremely awkward ride home only began. It took about 3 hours to get from Germany through Belgium, who wasn't home, and on to a boat back to Britain's house. It was so awkward… the entire way… Back at home we didn't talk at all to each other. At the dinner table, when we would pass by each other, not a sound. I couldn't take it much longer. Instead of talking to me he threw a crumbled up piece of paper at me and walked away. Opening it, it said "we'll leave in the morning for Spain by boat and head East after that." we only had a day left before we all met up in Rome so we had to Find Courtney soon. Well that is if she is even in Europe.

Early in the morning I was woken up by a maid telling me to hurry up and come down in five minutes. Ugh, so I hurried up and put on my now clean Canada military clothes, then running down stairs. Outside was instead of a horse drawn carriage, and old English styled car. Not as old styled as the carriage but it looked just as vintage. Britain drove as I stayed in back. We soon were at a port to the west of the island and boarded a boat there. A long boat ride, Britain not talking to me didn't help. But it was nice. The sea breeze, the seagulls, the sea fish, but I was disappointed to find out we were nowhere near Sealand. We pulled up on to a Spanish port and rented horses to get to Spain's house. Before we mounted Britain finally talked, "I know you must be new at riding horses so just ask if you need help, okay?" I started laughing. "You're kidding, right?" I said mounting my horse with no problem at all, while he had to use the mounting steps to get on his. We began riding and Britain…. failed. "How did you get good so fast?" "I've been horseback riding since I was 3. I haven't been on a horse in a few years because the horse I rented was sold. His name was Hobbs and on a side note his brother's name was Calvin. I've won a few awards…" we trotted along mine going in a straight line, while Britain's was all over the path.

Reaching Spain's house we were told b y a gardener outside that he just left for his tomato garden a little more down the path. Pointing us in another direction, we left Spain's house. About 20 minutes later we reached a large field of tomatoes. Spain was about 5 feet in digging out weeds. Spotting us he looked over covered in mud, "hola amigos! What brings you guys here?" I dismounted, "sorry to bother you but were looking for a girl who has short hair and gets terrified easily, seen any one like that?" "Sí, the Italy's have someone like that. Ella came outta nowhere very recently. I went to visita Romano yesterday and she was helping them make comida. I can give you instrucciones if you would like extraña chica." "Yes please!" I said with a smile. He told us how to get there and that he would watch our horses as we rented a boat. We reached southern Italy fairly quickly and looked around on foot. Walking in and out of adorable cities we reached the outskirts of one and decided to take a break under the shade of a good sized hill. Sitting on the grass I said to Britain who refused to rest, "still no luck, I guess we could-" "AAHHHHH!" a girls scream could be herd about five minutes away by foot from us. "That sounded like Courtney!" I jumped up instantly, the sound was coming from the top of the hill. I don't think I've ever ran that fast, it was uphill and muddy but I ran like hell. "Wait up!" Britain's voice came from far behind me. No time. "AHHHHH!" the scream repeated and was louder this time. I got to the top looking furiously around, "Courtney!" I spotted her. A huge wave of relief swept over me as I sunk to my knees. Her, Italy and Romano were all eating boiling hot spaghetti on a picnic blanket. "DON'T SCREAM LIKE THAT UNLESS YOURE IN DANGER!" I yelled at her still exhausted from the run up there. "I'm sorry! It's hot! It's hot!" she said as she shook her head left and right. With a sigh of relief Britain finally caught up. The Italy brothers hide behind Courtney screaming "AHH! IT'S BRITAIN!" "Oh calm down you macaroni wanker brothers. We're here for the girl." Italy was still cowering behind Courtney as Romano stepped out from behind her and stood his ground in front of Britain. "You'll have to kill me first you stupido Englishman!" Britain opened his mouth with an evil grin about to say something but I interrupted him "whoa whoa whoa whoa, there will be no killing, is that clear?" they all just looked at me, Britain a little disappointed. "Okay! Romano, we just wanted to talk to her, so if you will kindly move…" he stepped out of the way as I walked to Courtney. "Hey Italy! Long time no see!" "Who are you?" "DAMMIT! IM CANADIA! I MEAN CANADA! ER-! I MEAN ALANA!" "I didn't recognize your anime self!" she always seemed to talk in an Italian accent, but it was getting really good thanks to hanging around Italy and Romano. Sighing, I took a deep breath and sat down with them. Britain standing, Romano glaring at him, Courtney listening to me and Italy still hiding behind her also looking at Britain, but with fear. I explained the whole thing with where everyone landed and how we were all looking for you, and the meeting in Rome tomorrow. Italy regained himself and slid out from behind Courtney. "I'll have a nice big place for us to meet! With pasta and other delicious foods!"

Eventually leaving we had to make it back to Britain's house before sundown. Italy bravely offered us a place to say but Romano wouldn't hear of it. When we got back to Spain, our horses ate a ton of tomato plants so we couldn't just ask him to stay overnight. "Sorry about that old chap…" we made our way back to the ports of Spain and took Britain's boat back home. The meeting with everyone was tomorrow. I wonder what we'll plan…


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't sleep. I haven't seen everyone for days and I'm going to a meeting tomorrow. I should get my rest. I turned on my left side. I turned on my right side. It was useless. I got up and looked. Out the window at the stars, only to just now realize my room had a balcony. I walked outside on the stone balcony as the wind blew at my face. The moon was out shining the closely surrounding stars. Gazing out into the world that was not mine. But I was here. Now how do I get back? "I hate you stars. You mock my pain." leaning on the railing as I said the words to no one but myself. "They are quite teasing." I swear I jumped 3 feet into the air as the voice from behind me said that. Turning around after I was sure I was still breathing I saw Britain looking as tired as I thought I was. He stood next to me. Both of us looking into the night sky. I looked at the stars for hope and help. The look in his eyes told me he was waiting for something, and looked to the stars for it. "Hey Britain, why do you look at the stars like that?" a little surprised at my question he didn't turn away from the sky as he replied, "I'm waiting." "For what?" "I haven't figured that out yet..." we stood in silence.

I must've fallen asleep because the next morning I woke up leaning over the edge of the balcony with a blanket around me. Freezing, I ran inside and got dressed. I felt extremely drowsy and couldn't see strait. When I was finished I ran downstairs to find a large breakfast that I refused politely, thinking to myself I don't want to die... Our ride today was a helicopter. Still dizzy and tired, I climbed in waiting for Britain. I fell asleep without realizing it and woke up in the sky. I'm not afraid of heights so instead of cowering in the middle I pushed to the very side looking down on the land, valleys and mountains. All so beautiful. In about an hour we were landing in Rome. I felt dizzy instead of tired now. But I toughed it out and got off the helicopter. We were making our way to a large hall full of art. Once in, the smell of wonderful food surrounded us. A single door was in the long hallway that you walked into after being outside. Opening the doors we saw the we were the last ones here.

All sitting at a table more than just my friends were there. Besides Britain, Russia, Prussia, Italy, Romano, and America (all of them I was expecting) as I continued to scan the room I also saw China, Germany, Japan, Austria, Greece, France, Finland, Sweden, Poland, the Baltic states, Denmark, Norway and... CANADA! Without thinking I glomped the crap out of Canada. He never saw it coming. Right out of the meeting chairs too. He was on the ground completely confused as I was jumping around him already on my feet saying "oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god" his only response as everyone was starring was "who are you?" I stopped, stood up strait, my back facing him. Slowly I turned around and saw his poor confused face still paralyzed with suspicion. I turned to him and motioned for him to come here so I could whisper in his ear. He came, listening... I said to him with a deep breath in... "IM CANADA!" I screamed with a giant smile as I picked him up from the ground and was hugging him. "b-but I'm Canada..." I pulled myself away and stood him now in front of me, "I know!" I told him with a smile. He was all messed up now and completely baffled. I smiled at him and walked away or just back to Britain.

"OKAY DUDES! I'LL RUN THIS MEETING BECAUSE IM THE HE-!" I slapped America down without even trying interrupting, his 'speech'. "Okay people," confusing some of them because I was wearing what Canada was and I screamed that I was Canada. "This meeting is started! I'm not sure why most of you are here but whatever, you are not allowed to talk unless I say so." Courtney's hand went up "can we eat now?" "No, we need to figure out what's happening." disappointed she put down her hand. "Now for those of you who randomly showed up I guess that gives you the right to know what's going on." taking a deep breath I explained everything. From the black hole to meeting up with everyone else. I motioned for the 4 people from my world to come and stand up with me. We stood in front of a ton of anime characters. I said with a little hesitation, "we need your help to get home." I stood strong in front of all of them. "Hey Canadia, maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." "I agree, I mean most of them could kill us on the spot." "I say we trust them." "Can't we just get some food?" the 4/5 of us talked on. I stopped them "America, France, Germany, Italy, be quiet I'm trying to read their faces..." I had a serious look as I scanned the room. They herd every word we said. France was the first one to come up to us as we stood at the end of the long table. "Which one ouv you is using my name?" he looked a little angry but we all ratted Abby out in a heartbeat. He stood in front of her looking her down like an artist would a statue. She was nervous and didn't dare move. Squinting to look at her face he took a step back to get one last look and gave her a forced hug. "Mon auto! You are fabulous!" America already knew America and Germany already knew Germany and Italy already knew Italy. So I was the only one left. Canada slowly came up to me. "Hi there. I'm Canada..." I had a huge smile across my face, grabbing his hand I shook it up and down really fast "Hi! Bonjour! I'm Canada! I- I mean Alana! It's so good to meet you!" "Um... I don't mean to be rude but your crushing my hand..." letting go I said "I'm sorry! I guess growing up in America didn't exactly make me quiet." when I mentioned America I could hear Rachel and America both say "HA!" rolling my eyes and ignoring them I continued to happily talk to Canada for about 3 minutes until Britain interrupted. "Alana, let's start the meeting." "Er- right."

I took the place at the talking persons spot "like I said earlier we need help!" Greece slowly stood up. Speaking lazily, very slowly he told us, "I found these ruins that predicted 5 stars of a different world would fall. I think it meant you guys. And there is a way to 'return the stars to the heavens above.'" "How!" "Well you have to collect this really rare flower in the Alps." still speaking slowly, a cat appeared on his head that came outta nowhere. Austria joined in "Ja, zee Edelweiss herb, it only blooms for drei (3) months." "He's right. And that's when you'll need to get it. Between July and September." I came in "it's March... What are we going to do for 4 months?" "I don't know about 4 months," a voice came from the walls "but I know where you will all be for a life time." it sounded like an old man who hadn't had water in years. "WHOS THERE!"

The room went black I heard nothing... I felt some pushes and shoves and realized I had been grabbed. Struggling in a complete dark and mute atmosphere is annoying. The shoving stopped. I felt around and realized I was in a giant potato sack that was put into a large cage. A dim light came on. I could see people's shadows through the brown netting I was in. Trying to look through the holes I didn't realize I wasn't alone in the cage. "Alana! What's happening!" spinning around I saw Canada. "CANA-!" He waved both his hands in a panicky fashion "shhh! I'm soury but please just try and whisper." nodding my head I looked back to the brown weavings. I couldn't see anything... I looked around the nice large cage just big enough for about three people. I found a small rip in the potato sack and looked through it. I saw a cage and inside in was a large potato sack that fit around the inside if the cage perfectly. Between the two cages I saw a steel floor and someone's boot. Who it belonged to I had no idea because the little rip was too small. "Where the hell are we?" I whispered. "I don't know eh. The lights were off and now we are here." a little jolt sent me and Canada flying in one direction almost tipping the cage over. We're apparently both very clumsy. "HEY! Keep it down in there!" a mean voice with an odd accent called out at us. The little jolt was the room we were in moving. We were in a car. I was panicking but wanted to sound brave "Where are you taking us!" "Alana is that you!" I recognized Romano's voice. "Romano! Is there anyone with you?" "No, just me." "SHUT UP!" the mean voice warned us. We sat in silence. What will happen to us? I was scared but not about to show it. I could feel the bumps from the car ride to wherever we were headed. The car stopped. I herd gun fire, only two guns though. Soon many guns. Then silence.


	6. Chapter 6

I heard metal clacking...then Romano's voice "Ima so glad to see you! What a pretty girl!" A familiar voice responded, "why zhank you. Most people zon't know I'm a girl when zey see me dressed like zis." a heavy German accent on a little girl... Where have I heard that before... An older voice came from the same direction but closer to my cage. "Ja vhut eva, I'll just get zis vone unlocked." it was a boys voice this time also in a heavy German accent. Clanking metal and a ripping sound and me and Canada were free. Switzerland and Liechtenstein stood there all in camouflage with big bulky guns. Some blood from the enemy was spattered on Liechtenstein's clothes and face. She had killed so many and was a little girl, but anything to protect her brother so it didn't even bother her. In her little voice she said "Zee enemy is coming, common and hurry up." it was somehow already night. Me, Canada and Romano had nowhere else to go so we followed them.

Running in an unknown forest on a dirt road, gun fire could be heard from only about 20yds away. The dirt road became more and more thin until we were in nothing but forest. It started to rain, no... The heavens were crying. Giant drops of water bigger than 50￠ coins fell on us. Traveling through mud and thick plants, it was rough. The gun fire got louder and explosions surrounded us. The wind picked up. I could hardly see Switzerland and Liechtenstein in front of me. Realizing I had goggles on my head, I took off my glasses and pulled the goggles over my eyes. Much better. Canada had done the same. All traveling in the harsh weather, I had to yell just so Liechtenstein who was in front of me could hear what I was saying, "WHERE ARE WE GOING?" "VEE ARE TRYING TO GET TO DA SOUTHERN VORT." "WHAT'S A VORT?" I screamed completely confused. With the wind extremely loud, and her accent not being easy to understand, Canada who was behind me shouted "I THINK SHE MENT FORT!" "JA!" she responded. In this order we trudged on through the forest, Switzerland, Romano, Liechtenstein, me, and Canada.

A big flash of red came from behind me. The noise hurting my ears and it being so close I could feel the heat. Turning around afraid to look I saw Canada, on the ground struggling to get up as blood gushed out of his right leg. He was losing too much blood. "CANADA!" I stopped and broke away from the others to go to Canada's aid. "CANADA!" I helped him to sit up. It was still pouring heavy rain. I ripped off both of our goggles. The rain completely hid it but we were both crying. "Canada." he didn't hear me but he knew what I said. I ripped the bottom half of my long shirt to wrap up the giant gash in his right leg. Switzerland looked back at us for a moment. So did Romano and Liechtenstein. When Switzerland started to walk so did Liechtenstein without hesitation. Romano followed her but shot me a look of pity before he left us as well. He sat leaned up against a tree in the mud as I crouched to be right next to him. Blood everywhere. He glanced my way telling me, "Run, go with them and leave me." I could barely hear his dying breath. He continued speaking, "Its better if one dies alone then two dying, but together." I slapped him "DON'T SAY THAT! WE'LL MAKE IT DAMMIT!" he smiled at me, closed his eyes, and his body went limp. "Canada, Canada! CANADA! NO, DAMMIT NO!" not even the giant heavy rain drops could hide my face now. I lost all hope. One death and I couldn't breathe. I felt dead and I wasn't the one with a wound. I fell to my knees making a bit of a splash. I held his shoulders and shook him "wake up! Wake up you idiot!" I knew he was dead but I couldn't help it. The smile frozen on his lifeless face didn't help my emotional outburst. The tears wouldn't stop. I put my hands on his chest, giving up. My head hung low I couldn't look at him much longer. I know we only knew each other for a very short time but I really did love him- er, I mean like a brother.

Just when all of my hope was sucked away by this one little thing I saw a light from above. I reached for it. No chance of grabbing it I concluded that I had died and that was an angel coming to take me away. The light came closer. It had a strong wind to it and was increasingly loud. It got closer and closer until a voice came from it. "ALANA! CANADA! IS THAT YOU DUDES!" America? My angel was America...? I'll go to hell thanks. My mind suddenly snapped out of whatever state it was in and came back to reality. America was on a helicopter and was trying to save us. "ALANA!" Rachel's voice came from behind America's. "RACHEL! AMERICA!" I was wavering furiously. A ladder came down for is to climb. I didn't want to leave Canada's body so I awkwardly put him on my back and climbed up. It was still raining very hard and wouldn't stop for a long time. Up in the safety of the helicopter I set Canada down, tears still running down my face. Trying to hide them from America I wiped my eyes every 2 seconds. "Canadia bro! What's wrong!" I broke out crying again. "Th-there wa was a big flash, and-" I couldn't finish my sentience. Rachel just hung her head and put her hand on America's shoulder. He didn't seem to understand what had happened. "Hey common Canada, stop sleeping! Its war out there! What a time to be lazy! Ah ha ha..." he looked at Rachel and she just shook her hard as I was leaning over Canada's stupid mocking smiling face letting my tears hit him. America was slowly grasping on what had happened. "Canada? Bro? Hey, what's wrong? Canada? Canada?"

The lifeless Canada stopped smiling, and... Sneezed? "Ah- Choo!" me and Rachel's heart stopped as we looked at him. Paralyzed with confusion we starred at Canada who was getting up. "Ah ha ha! See I knew you couldn't die just like that!" I punched America in the face because I was so relieved (wait what). Turning to Canada with my fist still raised he told me in a Canadian accent "h-hey why are you looking at me like that?" and I punched him too. Canada and America both in a little bit of pain as me and Rachel laughed at them. The helicopter was on its way to North America.


	7. Chapter 7

The sky was clear for now. America, Rachel, Canada and I were all on our way to North America by helicopter. It turns out that the explosion was in northern Turkey and we were now heading west. Whether it's actually possible or not, we rode low all the way across Europe. War was everywhere and fire lit the ground. I was sitting on the floor in the chopper. That's when I remembered how lucky I was to still be alive. At that thought, I became worried for everyone who was at the meeting. Could they have been like me, only not so lucky? I felt a little bit of a panic. I jumped as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I didn't turn around and only heard Canada's voice.

"Don't worry about all of them, they'll be fine. We'll search for 'em, but we really must get home." I didn't look up, but sat there isolated from everyone else. Trying not to think of what will happen next, the chopper flew on, heading northwest instead of straight to North America.

Passing over the water, I spotted something in the water far below us. A little piece of something was on fire and slowly sinking. As we got closer, horror struck our hearts as we recognized what it was. Little Sealand was, in fact, sinking. As we got closer we saw no signs of life. But a spark of hope came to us all when Canada pointed out the life boats were all missing. We had to brush off our concerns. Seeing Sealand, I concluded we must be headed towards England.

"We will be landing soon." A voice, coming from the pilot's seat told us. After a little more air time, we landed in a big clearing, in England, just less than a mile from his house. Stepping outside of the helicopter we began to walk to Britain's house.

"It looks like this area has not been touched yet..." Rachel said. America nodded as Canada and I looked at them with confused faces. Rachel saw us and looked at America.

"They don't know, do they?"

"Know what? We were missing for like 5 hours!" I interrupted. Canada nodded his head fast in agreement.

"You guys have been gone for weeks now. . ." America told us trying to see if we were joking. At the same exact time Canada and I jumped at the seriousness in his voice and screamed.

"WHAT!" we said at the same time. Rachel joined back in.

"Yeah, I thought you guys would know. . ." Canada and I turned to each other and put our hands on each other's shoulders, shaking the other one.

"YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THAT! WELL I DIDN'T KNOW! NEITHER DID I! AHHH!" We spoke in perfect sync. We released each other and fell to the ground. That's when I just realized I didn't have my glasses (Or goggles) and I needed a wardrobe change. Good thing we were heading for Britain's house, I actually have things there. I got off the ground and helped Canada up. Some blood was spattered in the dirt as he got up. His leg was still badly hurt and he needed a doctor as soon as possible. I was concerned about him, but didn't say anything.

We continued walking to the house when a giant field of sunflowers blocked our path. Everyone stopped while I was happy to see them. Jumping right in, I ran around the tall stalks of the plants with golden peddles which surrounded a soft brown center. I've missed them, but the golden peddles looked different today. Instead of the pure, golden, and glowing peddles flowing through the wind, there was a dull, taxi color. The sky was beginning to get cloudy, but that never stopped the flowers' glow before. Also, a smell lingered in the air. I ran towards the smell. It almost smelled like someone was burning a candle and blew it out. I ran hard, pushing the stalks out of my way. I came to an unexpected clearing. Burnt wood stood where a beautiful, large country house had once stood. Britain's house was gone. I looked around the rubble with a horror-stricken face. Poking around, I saw a glint of something shiny. Running over to it, I realized it was a little tin box, unharmed by the fire. It looked like one of those old lunch boxes but with no picture on it. Inside were a spare shirt, goggles, and glasses in the little tin box. My name was scratched in the top lid. I wonder who put it there. Being incredibly convenient, I didn't question it for long. I took the tin box and ran off into the taller sunflowers. Looking around (with no one around) I changed my shirt (which was still the Canada military shirt) and put on glasses and the goggles. Everything was exactly the way it was. These were my glasses, my shirt, and my goggles. Even more strange, the glasses fit my prescription better than the ruined ones did. I went back to the burnt house. Everyone was looking around the black rubble on the other side of where I just came from. Instead of walking around it, I walked through, carefully looking where I stepped. I stepped over something and it made me trip. It was black and charred, like everything else, so it didn't stand out. I picked it up and held it out in front of me. Dusting it off, it revealed to be one of Britain's military uniform shirts. I felt my heart get heavy.

"Where are you...?" I said to myself.

We made camp there for the night. America failed at making a fire, but Canada had one going in 10 seconds flat. We all sat around Canada's fire. We sat on two logs making a 'V' shape around the flames. I sat farthest away from anyone. Canada sat next to me and next to Canada, on the second log, America sat pouted because we used Canada's fire and not his. Rachel was sitting next to him, burning a stick over the fire. I must've looked depressed because Canada put his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find him, you guys."

"You guys?" I thought. Who else would he be talking too? I looked over at America, who had his head down low. I saw a little drop of something on the insides of his glasses. He took them off and cleaned them. Putting them back on, he looked over at Canada.

"Are you talking to me?" He looked up. "Why should I care if that boring dude is alive or not?" America said, with the most faked smile in the world. Canada just shook his head at him. We sat in silence the rest of the night. Eventually the fire died down, however, none of us noticed. We were all long passed out.

I woke up last, which was incredibly rare. Looking around as I slowly got up I had another dizzy attack. I staggered to the helicopter, seeing the blurs of who I assumed to be Canada, America, and Rachel all packing up. This attack was a lot worse than my first one. I could hardly see at all. I felt the dirt and blacked out.

I was having a dream. I knew it was a dream, but I couldn't do anything to change it in any way. I was floating in darkness with little dots that resembled stars, just like how this whole thing started. The same warm feeling came back. A light showed brighter than the rest. I began to swim towards it. Before I could get to it I stopped I told myself, "I'm dreaming." I didn't do anything, but my dark surroundings turned pure white. Emptiness filled the imaginary room. There weren't even walls. You could walk on forever and hit nothing.

"Hello." A calming voice, that was incredibly smooth, came from behind me. I spun around instantly to find a boy, who appeared to be 15, staring at me. He had silky, blue hair that was dulled with wisps of white. His green eyes were calming and intimidating because of his strong hue. He was wearing a white shirt and white pants, so he looked like a floating head with hands and feet. A kind face with a hint of slyness and a distrusting smile looked at me.

…..

I got an editor! Thank you Katie! (and yes the Katie in the story) it sounds just sounds so much better thanks to her! And thanks to everyone who's read it so far! I love writing this and it's fun to see my friends who are in it read it (especially Courtney in the last chapter! She was on the brink of tears! lol XD) except Abby, because as I was writing this she was pointing out every little mistake I was making that I was about to go back and fix. See the comma after "Abby"? She pointed it out that it needed to be there. Well that's all I have to say so if you care about any of them I let them say something so you could picture their personality better, I gave them the key bored and edited NOTHING

All of the characters from my story are here and they want to say some shit- I mean stuff.

Abby-"(Err… are you sure this is good for the audience? I mean, yeah this was my idea but I don't think other people really care…) Hey people. Hopefully you are enjoying the fanfic. I myself am a writer and was considering posting one of my works (see first chapter in story about story where Russia goes psycho and starting world war 3) on this site, on my own account of course; is anyone actually interested in that? And no Alana, I am not intimidated of writing with you reading over my shoulder right now, and I will advertise as I please. I refuse to write a short paragraph. I love all of y'all (yes Alana I will say y'all, keep that in there) for reading this and hope you like it, despite it being short :P. And ignore certain people (cough- Rachel!) who backlash at your criticism: it is needed, as with all written pieces. .

Well, seeing as my continued writing bugs Alana- READ MY FANFIC AND FUTURE PUBLISHED BOOK (yes I have one) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"-

Okay… next up….

Rachel-"HEY Y'ALL! WAZZZ UP? For the record Abby is SOOOO creepy! And she just said thank you. . . . . .=_= so I don't know what im doing. . . . . . . . .and Abby is reading this over my shoulder. . . . . . .HELP ME! PLEASE! She just said "what am I going to rape u?" and I was all like "I am totally putting that!" then she was like "DON'T WRITE THAT!" XD im pretty much just telling u what is happening at this very moment. . . . . . .no really can someone PLEASE SAVE ME! Abby just said "by the time they read this your probably gonna be raped. . . . ." I love France. . . . . .XD just kidding Abby is not THAT creepy lolzzzz XD we are laughing like France and scaring Italy! Awww France just left I need new friends. . . . . . .XD -hpfan59 (my ff account lolzzz) I LOVE YOU!"-

Okay that was our little whore biscuit…(YGOTAS) btw Katie left a while ago after editing the actual story but if she was here she would say something like "PRUSSIA LOVES YOU :D" her being Prussia. Now to our easily emotionally frightened friend.

Courtney-"VEEEEEH! Someone please help me, I'm trapped here by my two weirdo friends and they keep freaking me out by laughing like France! DX –waves a white flag- Please someone save me! Anybody will do! Germany, Prussia, France, Britain, Spain, or Italy, Hell even Russia! I RATHER BE WITH HIM THEN THIS TWO FREAKS! D8 (jk, I luv them even if they like to make weep out openly and torture me by singing "the song" X3)"-

"the song" is from Hocus Pocus the movie when the witch Sarah was enchanting the children, "come little children" I made an unofficial parody of it in a heavy Russian accent.

Well that's my friends…. Ya…. I hope you have a better view of who they are. If you hated me talking about them get over it. I love them and I don't care if you don't. So farewell! And thanks for all the fish! (Hitch hikers guide to the galaxy)


	8. Chapter 8

"Who are you!" I demanded. He responded a little confused,

"Me? Are you talking to me? Why don't you ask a little nicer?" he was teasing me. I snarled at him. Snickering at me, he rocked back and forth on his feet. I forced myself to say politely,

"Hello... Nice to meet you... What's your name...?"

"Well now was that so hard?" he told me. "My name is Earth, World, Planet, and etcetera. I'm like the god of the countries." he seemed quite proud of himself as he said that.

"Th-the god?" fear was in my voice. And apple came out of nowhere and he started to play with it, tossing it around and spinning it perfectly on his finger.

"Yep," he said, "I'm god here. Every time a new country arrives it has to see me first. And every single one has come and seen me. But no one remembers until they return, and become one of these... star things. But some counties leave such a huge impact on my world they get to keep their personality and memories." by the change of tone in his voice, he seemed very proud talking about great countries, in more of a sweet way then a bragging way. The apple disappeared. I tried to read his face but no luck, he had that same expression on.

"Is Ancient Rome one?" I asked. He closed his eyes. "Yes." a look of frustration came over his face as he said that, "Ancient Rome is one... He tricked me so many times... Ugh." he opened his eyes again. He didn't have his sly smile anymore. It was more of an annoyed slight frown. "Well now would you be on your way now please?" he said smiling again.

"I don't know how! I don't even know how I got here!" I told him.

"Well that's a problem, I don't like you very much and I want you gone." He told me with his arms crossed.

"Well that's sorta rude. I'll be happy to leave! Thank you very much." I told him. With my hands balled up into fists at my side, I stomped away. But before I could get too far a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around and "Earth" had a serious face on.

"Before you go, let me give you some words of advice. Love only leads to death." he said looking straight at me.

"O-okay..." I said as he released his grip. As soon as he did I was waking up.

I was in the dirt, and Canada was hanging over me. Canada said calmly,

"Oh good, your awake. We were just aboot to throw some water on you-" a bucket of water came down on both of us. America looked like he was enjoying himself as he did that. Canada and I both got up drenched in water,

"YOU SON OF A-!" we both hollered chasing America around trying to choke him. At this time Rachel was sleeping under the helicopter and the noise didn't wake her up. Canada stopped as I was still trying to murder America.

"Hey you guys I think we should get going eh?" he said. I stopped and said,

"Sure, but why the hurry?" America thought we were both still chasing him.

"I don't know... My guts telling me we should get out of here." Canada said scratching his head

"Good enough for me." America said still panting from running with no one chasing him.

"I'll wake up Rachel." I said

"I'll tell the pilot to be ready." Canada said

"I'll…. Be over here eating burgers..." America said with a slight hint of guilt.

In a matter of minutes we had everything all set and ready to take off (no thanks to America), and were leaving the island I once called home. "I doubt I'll ever return here…" I said to myself. When up in the air, we all saw the black unattended spot in the middle of the sunflower field. It looked all alone somehow… like a simple friend would make everything better. I took one last look at the sad scene as the helicopter flew away. We went through Europe again and instead of seeing little fires here and there, fire is all we saw. We passed through Paris and the Eiffel tower was melted to the ground, along with all the buildings around it. There was no proof of human life other than a corpse every now and then.

"America, Rachel… what did happen?" I finally asked. America got serious for a small moment.

"War broke out between the northern hemisphere and the southern hemisphere." He said.

"But why? What could have possibly been so bad that caused all of this?" I asked

"Travelers came to the Northern half from another world. We refused to share them." He told me.

"How did that cause this much destruction?" he shrugged his shoulders,

"Something about this and that… I really don't know."

"So this whole war was our fault?" I had concern in my voice. He replied back casually,

"Yep."


End file.
